Fangirls (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: El día de San Valentín se acerca, pero Nanoha descubre que una temida amenaza a vuelto para atormentarla... por supuesto esta hablando de las fangirls de Fate. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **MGLN no me pertenece (tch!) **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por Deathbybunny. **(kuddos! great author.)

* * *

**Fangirls.**

Nanoha tarareaba mientras se movía por la cocina reuniendo las cosas que necesitaba para preparar su chocolate especial. No era muy común que cocinara para su rubia esposa, ya que sus ocupadas agendas siempre se interponían, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Era ese día del año. En la Tierra, probablemente todos estarían haciendo algo similar a lo que ella hacia o yendo a comprar los dulces que necesitaban para ese alguien especial. Así es, el día de los enamorados se estaba acercando, el día de San Valentín. Estaba especialmente emocionada esta vez ya que Fate estaría en casa para la ocasión. El año anterior, la rubia Enforcer estuvo fuera del planeta por unos cuantos meses encargándose de cierto complicado caso. Pero este año, Fate estaba trabajando en la base, tomando un descanso luego de completar otro largo caso unos días antes. Nanoha estaba feliz de que este año tuviesen la oportunidad de celebrarlo como correspondía.

"Estoy en casa!" una voz sonó desde la entrada.

"Bienvenida a casa!" Nanoha salió de la cocina para saludar a su hija. Se sorprendió de ver que Vivio no estaba sola. Otras tres chicas la acompañaban. "Amigas?"

"Sip, espero que no haya problema. Solo estaremos estudiando antes del examen de mañana."

"No hay problema. Déjenme saber si necesitan algo, niñas."

"Muchas gracias, Takamachi-san!"

Nanoha observó a las chicas ponerse cómodas en la sala. Busco en sus recuerdos, para ver si había visto esas niñas antes. Usualmente, Vivio vendría a casa con Einhart, Rio o Corona. Nanoha estaba segura que no había visto a Vivio en compañía de esas chicas en particular. Dejando sus pensamientos hasta ahí, fue a la cocina por dulces y jugo. Independiente de quienes fueran, Vivio no las traería si no le agradaran. Se aseguro de que todo estuviera en una bandeja antes de encaminarse hasta la sala, se detuvo cuando las escucho hablar, y no sobre sus estudios.

"Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad!"

"No hay problema. Tan solo no se muestren muy emocionadas cuando la conozcan."

"Eh? Por qué no?"

"Porque entonces mi mamá sospecharía."

"Bueno, bueno. Mantendremos nuestra emoción bajo control cuando conozcamos a Fate-san."

Unos cuantos grititos femeninos le siguieron. Nanoha sintió un tic en su ojo irritada. En vez de ser una buena anfitriona y llevarles los dulces y jugos a las chicas, se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cocina. Golpeando la bandeja en el mesón se tomo un momento para calmarse. Cómo podía estar pasando esto otra vez? Luego de graduarse de preparatoria pensó que seria lo ultimo de esas odiosas fangirls. Habían sido su pesadilla y la única razón por la que no podía esperar por graduarse. Había sido un alivio mudarse a Mid. El saber que esas chicas dejarían de perseguir a su entonces novia la tuvieron bailando de felicidad. Aun así, aquí estaban otra vez y compañeras de preparatoria de Vivio más encima! Fate era demasiado mayor para ellas! Sobando su frente ligeramente, recordó los días donde solo eran unas simples estudiantes de preparatoria que trabajaban para la TSAB.

_Flashback_

"Eh? Me quieres para qué?"

Hasta el momento, había sido un típico día normal para Fate T. Harlaown. Se despertó, se preparo para la escuela y se despidió de su madre y hermano mientras se marchaba a otro día de clases. Las clases pasaron normal y ahora estaba disfrutando del almuerzo con sus amigas cuando repentinamente Hayate apareció de la nada y pregunto por algo que jamás pensó le preguntaría.

"Se mi vice-presidenta!"

"….."

"No me mires así Fate-chan. Estas destrozando mis esperanzas!"

"Por qué yo?"

"Porque necesito el voto popular!"

Fate suspiro. Esto era sorpresivo pero no sabía si quería estar en esa posición. No disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, razón por la que guardaba silencio la mayoría del tiempo, pero su tranquila y seria actitud solo hacia creer a sus compañeros que era genial o algo. No ayudaba el que se hiciera pasar por una extranjera venida de Italia. Con altura mayor a lo común, largos cabellos rubios y inusuales ojos de tono carmesí. Fate había capturado al cuerpo estudiantil sin siquiera intentarlo. Personalmente, no entendía toda esa obsesión sobre su persona. Fate volvió a mirar a Hayate.

"Es esa la única razón?"

"Tengo una lista si quieres que te de otras."

"Bueno, puedo entender porque quieres a Fate-can como tu compañera en la carrera." Habló Suzuka. "Es bastante popular, inteligente, trabajadora esforzada y alguien muy confiable."

"No te podrías equivocar con cualidades como esas." Concordó Arisa.

"Aunque, no le gusta toda esa atención." Señalo Hayate. "Ya recibe suficiente de aquellas que-no-deben-ser-nombradas."

Sabían exactamente de quienes hablaba Hayate. Era una regla fantasma el no nombrar a cierto grupo de personas porque Nanoha las detestaba. Se estaban, por supuesto, refiriendo a las fangirls de Fate. Incluso antes de que Nanoha y Fate comenzaran a salir, habían sido la espina en un costado de Nanoha y lo seguían siendo.

Ninguna estaba segura de cuando sucedió. Pensaban que era inevitable viendo lo popular que fue Fate apenas puso un pie dentro del colegio, pero un día Arisa se encontró con un folleto para reclutar miembros para el club de Fate T. Harlaown. La rubia había estallado en risa y tomo el folleto para poder mostrárselo al resto de sus amigas. La mayoría de las reacciones fueron similares a la suya. Hayate no tuvo vergüenza en reírse hasta que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Suzuka fue mas educada y se río hacia un costado, pero Nanoha fulminaba y hacia agujeros en el pedazo de papel. Hayate guardo el folleto en otro lugar para futuras risas, pero desde entonces, era claro y evidente que Nanoha odiaba a las fangirls.

"Muy cierto!" Nanoha hizo un puchero. "Fate-chan ya recibe demasiada atención. Si participa contigo le darías otra razón para que la rodeen aun mas."

Las fangirls tendían a seguir a Fate donde sea que fuera. Como Fate era tan amable y cortés, si un club necesitaba ayuda iban donde ella y preguntaban por su asistencia. Fate no era del tipo que se negara ante las peticiones de ayuda, así que ayudaba a esos clubes, aumentando su popularidad como resultado. Era frustrante para Nanoha, viendo que era casi imposible tener un momento a solas con la rubia en el colegio. Estaba agradecida que ya una vez de regreso en casa, la tuviese toda para ella.

"No es como si la rodearan todo el tiempo." Hayate rodó los ojos ante la sobreprotección de Nanoha.

"Eso es porque Nanoha-chan esta junto a Fate-chan constantemente." Suzuka le sonrió a la castaña.

"Ah, el único freno para las fangirls: la novia." Reconoció Arisa.

"Y no funciona mucho." Admitió Nanoha con un suspiro. Incluso si les esta fulminando con la mirada todo el día, aun seguían ahí, en las sombras, manteniendo un ojo atento sobre todos los movimientos de Fate. No eran más que unas acosadoras según Nanoha; acosadoras que no captaban la indirecta de que Fate ya estaba con alguien y que ella no iba a dejarla ir. Nunca.

"Al menos son muy bien portadas. No andan por ahí robando sus cosas." Dijo Suzuka.

Eso era verdad también. Por muy molestas que fuesen, no hacían ningún mal mayor, solo adoración sin mucho sentido.

"H-Harlaown-san?" llamó una tímida voz.

La atención de toda la mesa se volteo a una castaña de corto cabello. Fate inmediatamente la reconoció como una miembro del equipo de basketball. Era uno de los club que con mayor frecuencia pedían su ayuda. Les ayudaba tanto que siempre le preguntaban porque simplemente no se unía al club, pero Fate siempre rechazaba la oferta diciendo que ya estaba ocupada con su trabajo de medio tiempo. Nanoha reconocía a la chica también, pero no por la misma razón que Fate. Esta chica era de primer año y estaba muy enamorada de Fate. La rubia al menos, parecía no estar al tanto de los sentimientos de la chica lo cual aliviaba a la castaña. Fate probablemente se preocuparía de sobremanera tratando de encontrar la forma de comunicarle que ya le interesaba alguien, sin destrozarla completamente. Pese a ello, algunos días, Nanoha deseaba que simplemente hiciese eso.

Nanoha alejo ese pensamiento de su mente. Por mucho que le gustaría verles rotundamente rechazadas, no era parte de la naturaleza de la rubia herir a alguien de esa manera. Esa parte de Fate que se preocupaba por todos los que la rodeaban era una de las tantas cosas que Nanoha amaba sobre su novia. No quería que Fate dejase de preocuparse por quienes la rodeaban incluso si algunas de esas personas tendían a molestarle. Nanoha se decidió por tomar la mano de la rubia por debajo de la mesa; recordándole a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

Fate sintió a Nanoha tomándole la mano. La rubia estaba al tanto que cierto grupo de chicas, que casi consistía de toda la escuela, hacían sentir a su novia intranquila. Pensaba que era algo lindo que Nanoha estuviese celosa de ellas, pero al mismo tiempo, sabia que tenia que tranquilizarla. Fate apretó de vuelta haciéndole entender a Nanoha que comprendía su situación.

"Si?"

"La capitana quisiera hablar contigo, si tienes un momento."

Fate suspiro. Se preguntaba si necesitaban su ayuda con las prácticas nuevamente. Estaba comenzando a pensar que seria una buena idea simplemente unírseles, pero Hayate realmente quería competir por ser parte del consejo estudiantil con ella. De ninguna manera podría hacer ambas cosas y más encima su trabajo en la TSAB. Por mucho que disfrutara ayudando a sus compañeros, debía detenerse para así tomar su rol como vice-presidenta. No podía creer que en verdad lo estuviese considerando, pero era por su amiga y haría lo que fuese por ayudar. Pero primero, tenia que hacerse cargo de lo que fuese a necesitar el club de basketball.

"Será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere."

"Quieres que te acompañe Fate-chan?" preguntó Nanoha.

Fate analizó cuidadosamente esta, aparentemente simple, pregunta. Ahora que estaban saliendo las cosas eran un poquito más diferentes. Cuando antes podía decir 'no' sin preocuparse de que Nanoha lo tomase de mala manera, ahora existía cierto peligro. Si decía 'no', Nanoha podría sentirse no deseada ya que una de sus fangirls estaría caminando junto a ella hacia el gimnasio. Lo ultimo que quería era que Nanoha de alguna manera pensara que estaba prefiriendo a sus fangirls por sobre ella, porque estaba segura que seria lo primero que su castaña novia concluiría.

"Quieres acompañarme?" Pregunto.

La sonrisa que floreció en el rostro de Nanoha le hizo entender que hizo la elección correcta. Las dos chicas se despidieron de sus amigas y siguieron a la mensajera del club de Basketball al gimnasio.

_Final del Flashback._

Fate terminó compitiendo con Hayate ese año, ambas ganando por amplio margen. Hayate tenía razón al predecir que Fate le daría el dominio total sobre la competición. Nanoha tuvo que reír al recordar lo meticulosa que fue Hayate durante la campaña. Aun era traviesa, pero fueron presentadas al lado serio de la morena, que tan bien conocían ahora ya siendo adultas. La elección del consejo estudiantil fue probablemente una prueba que Hayate se puso a si misma para ver si podía manejar el lado 'político' de las cosas. Podría haber sido solo una posición estudiantil, pero demostró un verdadero don para ello. No era de extrañar que su morena amiga ahora fuese una Comandante. Sin embargo Nanoha tuvo razón con otra cosa: las fangirls habían, de hecho, rodeado a Fate mucho más. El Día de San Valentín ese año había sido una pesadilla con la enorme cantidad de regalos que Fate recibió. Nanoha sonrió ligeramente mientras recordaba que pese a que Fate recibió una montaña de chocolate, el único dulce que termino comiendo fue el que ella le preparo.

"Estoy en casa!"

Nanoha reconoció la voz que venia del frente y rápidamente fue a recibir a su esposa.

"Bienvenida Fate-chan." Sonrió Nanoha mientras besaba a su esposa.

Fate sonrió durante el beso y acerco aun más a Nanoha.

"Estoy en casa, Nanoha."

Las dos sonrieron mientras se abrazaban un poco más antes de que Fate se quitara los zapatos. La rubia noto los pares extra en su puerta.

"Compañía?"

"Vivio esta con algunas de sus compañeras."

"De nuevo? Unas que nunca había visto estuvieron aquí hace poco para estudiar, si recuerdo correctamente."

Nanoha parpadeo sorprendida. Fate tenía razón. Hubo otro grupo la noche que Fate regreso. Vivio le había dicho que era por una sesión de estudio también. Nanoha se giró en dirección a la sala con una mirada fulminante. Tal parecía que su hija estaba haciendo algo sospechoso otra vez. Esto era lo que sacaba por dejar que Hayate la cuidara demasiado tiempo. Corrompió a su niña!

"Qué sucede?" Fate inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba mal. Tentativamente paso sus brazos por la cintura de Nanoha. Esperaba no haber hecho enojar a su esposa de alguna manera. Recién había atravesado la puerta después de todo. Nanoha se giró en los brazos de Fate y le hizo un puchero a la rubia.

"Mou, esto es culpa de Fate-chan."

"Eh?" Así que tuvo razón al asumir que había hecho algo, pero no se explicaba que.

"Es porque Fate-chan es tan encantadora y guapa que todos siempre la siguen…."

"Umm, Nanoha, no entiendo que estas hablando."

"Tus fangirls! Jamás podré escapar de ellas!"

Fate parpadeo sorprendida. No había oído a Nanoha quejarse de ninguna fangirl desde que se mudaron a Mid. Porque sacarlas a colación ahora. Rápidamente reunió lo poco que sabia y junto dos mas dos. Las repentinas sesiones de estudio de Vivio con chicas que jamás había visto y la combinación de la mirada que Nanoha le daba a la sala y sus lamentos por las fangirls. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que algunas de las compañeras de Vivio se habían unido al club. Suspiró y beso la sien de Nanoha.

"Veo que te diste cuenta."

"Lo sabias!"

"Bueno, era muy obvio…."

"Y las dejaste entrar a mi casa!"

"Nanoha, son solo niñas."

Nanoha suspiró y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Fate. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Eran solo niñas.

"Lo siento, es solo… siempre las has tenido y me molesta el pensar que alguien intentará llamar tu atención."

Fate soltó una risita. Siempre encontró el lado posesivo de Nanoha bastante lindo.

"Nadie podría jamás llamar mi atención como tú lo haces."

"Dónde aprendiste esa frase?"

"No lo sé, pero mi lado encantador parece salir cuando estas cerca."

"Que siga de esa manera."

Nanoha le dio a Fate un beso más en la mejilla antes de dejar que entrara a la sala e hiciera su aparición para las chicas. No paso mucho tiempo para que la rubia se le uniera en la cocina a ayudarle con la cena. Pensaron que las compañeras de estudio de Vivio no se quedarían por mucho más ya que habían logrado su cometido de conocer a Fate, así que no tenían una razón real para quedarse.

"Sabes," Comenzó Fate "Ya que estamos con el tema de las fangirls, me pregunto si notaste los que has conseguido por la oficina."

"Qué? No tengo nada de eso. No soy tan encantadora como tú."

"Oh, no estaría tan segura de eso."

Nanoha fue tomada con la guardia baja cuando Fate repentinamente la atrapó contra el mesón.

"Esa sonrisa tuya debería ser considerada una arma mortal," Fate rozó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Nanoha. "tanto que me hace querer evitar que otros la vean."

Nanoha se sonrojo con el repentino cambio de actitud en Fate. La rubia no siempre era la agresiva en su relación, pero era un regalo para Nanoha las pocas veces que su lado dominante salía a relucir.

"Fate-chan no esta jugando limpio."

Fate bajo sus labios hacia los de Nanoha, al punto de que estaban casi tocándose.

"Cómo que no juego limpio?"

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama! Ya dejen de coquetear!" Vivio había asomado su cabeza en la cocina para ver si la cena ya estaba lista pero a cambio se encontró con una escena muy familiar. "La cena se va a quemar si no le ponen atención."

Las dos mujeres rieron y volvieron a preparar la cena para ellas y Vivio.

"Veras que tengo razón sobre tus fans Nanoha." Fate le sonrió a su esposa mientras llevaba una olla a la mesa. "Apuesto a que tendrás un escritorio lleno de variados regalos de tus admiradores."

"Lo dudo Fate-chan."

"Quieres apostar?"

Nanoha lo pensó un momento.

"Muy bien, cuál es el premio?"

"Bueno si yo gano, tendrás que ponerte tu antiguo uniforme de preparatoria para mí."

"Eh, pero ya no me queda."

Los ojos de Fate recorrieron el cuerpo de Nanoha de arriba hacia abajo.

"Creo que no tendrás ningún problema."

Nanoha se sonrojo. "Pervertida."

Fate simplemente sonrió ante la acusación de su esposa.

"Bien," resoplo Nanoha, "Pero si yo gano, tendrás que dejarme usar esas esposas en ti."

Esta vez fue el turno de Fate para sonrojarse.

"Esta bien, creo que tenemos un trato."

El siguiente día hizo a Nanoha desear no haber aceptado la apuesta tan solo porque resulto estar equivocada. Fate tenía razón. Encontró su escritorio lleno de cartas, chocolates y flores. El como no se percato de sus fans era todo un misterio, pero supuso que era debido a que siempre estuvo ocupada notando a las fans de Fate como para preocuparse con alguien más. Pero el hecho de que Fate se diera cuenta, hizo que entendiera que no era la única que se ponía celosa en la relación.

Nanoha pudo haber perdido la apuesta, pero era innegable el que tanto ella como Fate ganaron independiente del resultado. La única perdedora en todo esto había sido Vivio, quien se vio fuera del negocio luego de que Fate la atrapara en el acto, recibiendo dinero de sus compañeras; por lo menos pudo quedarse con el. Hizo que el conseguir un regalo de San Valentín para Einhart fuese mucho más fácil.

* * *

**One more to go! **

**Tenia esta historia en stand-by hace ya unas semanas, pero supongo que ya era momento de terminarlo. Informo que ZonaRose ha dado permiso para comenzar a traducir sus historias. (yay!) **

**Fuee~ ya es de madrugada por aquí y luego de ser informada de que 'no es muy maduro' gritar 'HEAD SHOOT!' y 'AXEL SHOOT!' en medio de una competencia de tiro al blanco, ya va siendo hora de descansar. (al menos me gane un oso) **

**Saludos a quienes se pasen por aquí, cuídense y disfruten el fin de semana.**

**KleerRitter. **


End file.
